


The Claimers (Daryl Dixon)

by Daryl Dixon Fiction (nicodemusjack)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodemusjack/pseuds/Daryl%20Dixon%20Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's group "the claimers" capture o/c and Daryl.  He has to claim her to save her, but can he handle the pressure?</p><p>Warning; sexual violence and abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claimers (Daryl Dixon)

“You comin’?”Daryl said

“I thought Glen was going with you today? I replied

“Naw, Maggie’s got em doin’ some other shit”

“Well, I can.... I was planning to try and do some hunting today” I replied with a grin.  Daryl and I had a friendly competition going, and I took as much opportunity as I could to get out there and snag more game than him.

“Face it girl, you ain’t never gonna catch up to me” he says matter-of-factly

Well, he was probably right, “Alright, alright.  Just let me grab my stuff”

When I got back with my stuff he was already on his bike waiting for me.  I jumped in the SUV and we headed out.

I’m following Daryl as usual, he always decides in what direction to travel as he goes on every trip and knows what’s been searched and where we haven’t already been.   We traveled for about an hour or so, before we pulled up to a little town.

We’re both very adept with our weapons, so we don’t bother with staying together.  We can search houses much faster this way, we stay within earshot but pretty much we look after ourselves. We loot through house after house and dump whatever we find in the SUV and move on to the next house. After a couple hours we enter the last house on the street together.

“I’ll go up” I whisper.  Daryl just nods. We quickly clear the rooms of any walkers before we do any searching for supplies.  I checked the bathroom and bagged all the medication from the cabinet and took all the toiletries I could find.  One of the bedrooms looked like it belonged to a teenage boy; I grabbed some clothes for Carl.  The next room was the master bedroom; I was looking through the dresser when I thought I would maybe pull a little prank on Daryl.  I found the skimpiest bathing suit I could find and decided to put it on. 

I hauled my bag of loot downstairs, wearing the skimpy garment. “Find anything good?” 

Daryl had his back to me looking through some kitchen cabinets. I went to the cabinet next to him and pretended to look for stuff too.

“Not a bad haul today” he said then turned to look at me “Jesus! What the hell r’ you wearing” he snapped

I’m not easily put off by his snarky remarks; I decide to toy with him to see what kind of reaction I can get out of him.  “It’s the Cabala’s hunting collection” I said twirling around for him.  “Less wind resistance when your stalking in the bush, there’s a matching set upstairs for men, I can grab it for you if you want”

“Pink ain’t my color” he said with a hint of a smirk.

I got up close to his face and purred into his ear “I bet you’d look real cute in it though”  I quickly turned and left him in the kitchen while I ran back upstairs to get back into my real clothes.  When I got back downstairs Daryl was already outside messing around with his bike.

“Problem?” I said

“Bike won’t start” he said “probably the plugs” he sighed and kicks at the dirt

“So what do you want to do? We can come back tomorrow for it”

“Naw, I can clean em. Just need ta find a garage for some tools”

“I think I saw a garage on the way in?”

“Yeah, it was.  Get in the car and we’ll go check it out” We drove back to where the garage was, a couple minutes outside of the town. We cleared the place out and Daryl went to work looking for the tools he needed, and a few extra spare parts it looked like.

I was just hanging out by the door when I heard voices on the other side of it.

“Daryl!” I whispered at him “Daryl!” a little louder

He turned to me, “what?”

“There are people outside, they’re heading for the door” I whispered furiously

“Hide, Hurry!” he said.  All the exits were on the one side of the building so there was really no escaping unnoticed. I hid in behind a door panel that was leaning against a wall.

Daryl stood his ground and waited for the men to come in, crossbow at the ready.

“That should have been mine and you damn well know it” one of them said as they filed in the door.

“Like fuck” another one responded.  Then they noticed Daryl.

Daryl said nothing but he kept his bow on them.

“I claim the bow” the one said

“You aint touchin’ my bow” Daryl responded

“Now, now” One of the men said, “a bowman hunh? My kind of man.  These days you never know with people.  But a bowman, is a bowman through and through” The men spread out around the garage looking at the cars.

“I claim the Buick!” one man said which made another of the men shoot him an evil glance. Each of the men proceeded to claim a vehicle.  Daryl stood in the midst of it all, not sure what was going on. But these men threw their packs in the vehicles and looked like they were getting ready to settle in for the night.

“Were you staying here tonight friend?” the leader asked Daryl

“ ’m just here to grab some parts, ‘m fixin’ my bike” Daryl answered wearily

“You got someplace you call home then? You got more people?”

Daryl knew better then to tell him of his group back at the prison, these were dangerous people.  His kind of people really, or who he would have become if he’d stayed with Merle and not found Rick.

“naw, just travelin’ around” he said

“You can travel with us, could always use a good bowman.  What’s your name?” he said

“Thanks man, I’ll think about it.  It’s Daryl”  Daryl responded

“Fucking great idea Joe” One of the men said sarcastically

“Shut your mouth Len before I shut it for you”  Joe snapped back at him

Daryl didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just leave with Y/n hiding behind some car parts.  But he wasn’t sure he trusted these guys to not hurt her if he brought her out.

Even though he had already found the tools he needed he decided to keep looking around so they would think he still had a reason to be there.  He wracked his brain trying to think of a way to get her out safely. Everyone was just so spread out, maybe once they were all asleep he could sneak her out.

“Maybe I’ll stay the night here after all” he said to Joe

“Sounds good to me man, looks like you’re stuck with the Pontiac” he gesture to the silver sunfire in the corner.  Daryl went over to it, and jumped into the back seat. He laid there chewing his lip, anxiously waiting for nightfall.

 

It’s been a couple hours now, and I’m starting to cramp up badly. My ass is numb, my toes are numb.  I’m listening to the crude jokes and even cruder conversations coming from these men.  Just listening to their stories gives me the shivers, these men were horrible people.  Suddenly one of the men comes up to the wall I’m at to take a piss.  I’m completely frozen, willing him to not look to his left.  He looks. 

“Hey, someone’s hiding back here.”  The  man yells out.  He stuffs himself back in his pants and grabs my arm and yanks me out.

Suddenly seven heads pop out of the vehicles including Daryl’s.

“Claimed!” echoed through the garage.  It was hard to tell who said it as it’s possible they all said it at once.

“I saw her first, and I claimed her first” Len argued

“We all said it at the same time” Joe said

“Well I ain’t sharing” He began to drag me to his vehicle

By this time Daryl is running towards Len with his fists clenched ready to punch the smugness right off his filthy face.  Before he reaches Len he is held back by a couple of the other guys.

“She’s with me dammit!” Daryl yelled

“It’s too late, I claimed her” Len sneered victoriously

“You can’t do that, you can’t _own_ a person” Daryl retorted

“Sorry son this is how this group works.  We make a claim on something, that way there is no fighting between us” Joe explained

“Please, you can’t do this.  He’s my husband” I lied

Joe seemed to think about it for a bit. “Len let her go” he said “Daryl didn’t know about the claiming rule, but now that he does we’ll be expecting him to follow it”

“This is bullshit” Len spat

“Let her go Len” Joe said again

He let go of my arm and I ran over to Daryl.  I gave him a hug when I got to him, he looked surprised and for a second I thought he was going to shove me off.  But then he realized what I was up to, they had to believe the lie. We’re married I said.

Joe looked at Daryl skeptically, he noticed the awkwardness with the hug.  “I forgot to mention this group has severe penalties for lying, a group can’t stay civil if they’re lying and stealing from each other” Daryl just nodded in acceptance.

Daryl and I made our way over to the Pontiac and both got into the back seat.

“I better hear some fucking over there” snarled Len

Once we had the doors closed we could finally talk in private “Fuck, that was a close one” I said

“Gonna have to get out of here as soon as they’re all sleepin’” he said while keeping a watch through the window

“It’s a good thing I didn’t still have my new hunting getup on, or you may have had to wrestle the whole lot of them” I joked

“I’d just let ‘em have you. If you’re stupid enough to go running around in that silly thing I got no use for you” he said.

“If YOU had been wearing it they would have all been to stunned to notice me running out, I might actually have packed it.  If you want to give it a shot” I teased him

“Hmpf” he grumbled

“So you kept me, so what use did you have in mind for me? You said you’d let them keep me if you had no use for me”

“I didn’t mean...” “I just....” he stammered

“That’s ok, I’m patient” I winked at him.  He looked uncomfortable, so I cast my gaze on something else so as not to embarrass him.  He’s been a tough nut to crack, but I’m slowly making my way around that wall of his.

Suddenly there is a very loud smacking on the window of the car.

“I don’t hear anything!” Len again.  That man was going to cause us problems.

“Daryl, can I just lay against you for a bit?”

Daryl looked at me like I had just grown two more heads.  “For appearances sake” I said

“yah, I guess....”

I started getting closer and he started getting all nervous and fidgety,  it’s like I had just asked him if he could hold this snake for a bit.  Probably the most awkward snuggle I’ve ever participated in.

“Ok, this isn’t working” I said “what if you lay against me?” Daryl looked about to panic “or not” I said quickly.

“Well we need to figure something out, or they are going to know I lied to them” Once again Len was at the window and this time he had brought more of his buddies.  I saw in his hand that he had a tire iron, was he planning on breaking the window?  I made a quick decision and swung myself on to Daryl’s lap

“The hell are you doing?” he growled

“Shut up and kiss me, Daryl”  He was about to say something else so I decided to kiss him instead, I crashed my lips on to his. He didn’t respond at all, and his eyes looked angry.  I kept up the kiss trying to fool the onlookers that we were in fact making out. I grabbed the sides of Daryl’s face with my hands and ran my fingers through his hair, all the while he was glaring at me, at least he wasn’t actively throwing me off. Hopefully they can’t see the look on his face.  From the corner of my eye I see that the others have moved away but Len is still watching. I couldn’t see the bottom half of his body but his movements suggested he was trying to get off on this. What a pervert.

I paused in my kissing to give Daryl some heads up “Don’t be alarmed, but I’m going to touch your chest.  I won’t go any lower I promise, so don’t throw me off”  he said nothing as I kissed him again, our fake passionate kiss, I ran my one hand down his neck and down his chest between us. I probably made it down to his belly button when I felt him jump.  _Too close_ , I thought.  I backed up and grabbed at his sides, I rocked a little bit on his lap.  Hopefully Len will finish what he came for soon and just leave.  Being this close to Daryl and touching him passionately like I was making me start to get really hot for him.  I had been waiting for a long time to get to the point where we were intimate with each other.  I started to get lost, running my fingers through his hair and gabbing at his arms, grinding into his lap. My head was swimming and the lust started to take over, Daryl finally opened his mouth to me and I started kissing him with more vigor, in my mind I saw this as permission to keep going and I ran my hands down his chest again and past his belly button, I felt the bump in his pants, he was hard as a rock he gave a little jerk and I felt his strong hands grab me, he twisted us both around and he layed me down on to the backseat of the car.  He kissed me this time, a hungry lustful kiss. His hands were all over me, he grabbed at my hair, he groped at my breasts and I moaned into his mouth.  I reached my hand between us and started rubbing his erection through his jeans.  I wanted him so badly! After a few seconds though he gasped and I could feel his cock twitching through his jeans.  Instantly the look in his eyes went from embarrassment to shame, then to anger and possibly even hate.   

He jumped off of me so fast, I had no time to say anything.  He opened the back door of the car and got out, shoving Len to the ground.  He opened the front door of the car and got his crossbow out “Daryl, I’m sor....” I tried but he slammed the door shut cutting off my words, and stalked out of the garage.

I was completely stunned, did he just leave? Left me here with these men?  I looked around quick and tried to play it cool, like this was all part of the plan.  I sat in the back of the car for a few minutes that felt like an eternity, finally I calmly got out of the vehicle and casually made my way to the door. I kept my eyes forward and low so as not to make eye contact with anyone.  Just minding my own business walking  over to the door,  I just wanted to get the hell out and make a run for it.

“Looks like someone’s been un-claimed” one of the men said. He grabbed me by my arm as I was making my way past him.  He pulled me close to him and whispered “claimed” into my ear

Then he bellowed out “claimed” for the rest of them to hear “but don’t worry, I’ll share” he said out loud “I’ll share” he said again in a whisper for me only.

The door to the garage was locked and my escape was lost.

 

Daryl stormed outside, he was so angry he couldn’t even think straight.  The sun was setting there was a little bit of time before it was completely dark out.  He headed into the woods, the only place he truly felt comfortable.  He wandered aimlessly, his body on autopilot while his mind ranted furiously.  The last time he had an experience like that he was a teenager, his eighteenth birthday actually.  Merle had brought home a hooker for him, and he came before he was even out of his pants.  She had laughed at him, and Merle had poked at him non-stop for months about it, and even years later reminded him of it.  Daryl wanted nothing to do with sex after that, he hated being laughed at and ridiculed.  _She’s probably in there laughing at me right now_.  The more he thought about it, the more enraged he became with her.  _How dare she?_ She had practically raped him.  He felt like he had lost something, they weren’t in a relationship, but he liked what he had with her.  She was always joking around with him, never let his brooding moods get under her skin.  She had a way of snapping him out of his bad moods.  _And now she will look at me in pity_. He kicked at a clump of dirt on the ground and leaned against a tree and fumed.  It was getting dark quick in the woods so he worked his way back to the garage.  He saw the SUV sitting outside and considered just sleeping in it for the night.  He didn’t want to face her, not yet.  He didn’t want to talk about it, this was probably the end of what relationship they had.  He would rather never talk to her again then talk about what had happened to him in there.

He opened the door to the SUV and sat in the passenger seat for a minute when he thought he heard some hollering from the garage. He calmly walked up to the garage and listened at the door.  He could hear men laughing and chanting, but he couldn’t make sense of what they were saying.  He tried the handle on the door and it was locked.  A knot started to grow in his stomach as he realized what he had done by leaving her in there.  He banged on the door, no one came but now it was all hushed inside.  He banged on the door again “HEY, open up” he banged some more “open the fuckin’ door!” he yelled

The door opened and Len’s head poked out  “Hey what’s up man, we thought you’d split”

“Where is she” Daryl demanded

“Oh fuck man, you missed her by twenty minutes or so.  She ran out after you, said something about going home”

“Can I come in for a minute?” Daryl asked wearily

“Yeah sure man, I wouldn’t go after her either.  Women are so fucked up, better off without them” He tried to jest

Daryl saw through it, this man was not his friend.  He looked around and saw the guys were standing around the trunk of a car playing cards on top of it.  He quickly looked around but saw no sign of her, some of the guys were snickering behind their cards.  Was it for him?  Did they know about what happened in that car?  He glared at them just in case. 

So she had ran out after him? Did he believe that? She didn’t seem to be here, getting out of here definitely would have been the smart thing for her to do.  He left the garage and slammed the door shut, he heard the lock engaged behind him.  Daryl jumped in the SUV and drove towards home, he drove past the point he thought she would be able to reach on foot in the amount of time they said she had left.  He coasted back towards the garage, hoping if she was close to the roads she would come running towards the SUV.  But he didn’t see her.

Would she have gone into town, to where his bike was?  He drove to his bike and looked all around there as well and still came up with nothing.  _Fuck, she’s still at the garage_ he realized.  He drove back to the garage and circled the building on foot looking for a window or anything that he could look in to see what was going on.  The only windows he found were into the manager’s office which didn’t help and they were barred so he couldn’t use them to enter the building.  He made his way back to the main door and put his ear against it straining to make out what was going on in there.

“...take her with us”

“She ain’t going anywhere after tonight, I’m making sure of it.  I wanna see the look on that  fucking pricks face when he sees what I’ve done to her” he laughed

“You’re sick Len”

He didn’t hear her, but it was pretty obvious they were talking about her.  He circled the building again looking for anyway that he could get in,  the garage was tight.  No way in except the main door, which was locked.  He decided to go back to the door and banged on it again and listened

“Shit, he’s back” someone said

“What do you want” said a voice behind the door

“Let me the fuck in man, I know she’s in there” he yelled at the door.

He could hear shuffling on the other side of the door, after a minute the door swung open and they had her propped up naked in front of the door.  She looked unconscious, but someone was behind her holding her up, then he shoved her and she fell forward, Daryl quickly got his arms beneath her so body didn’t crash into the ground.  He was shell shocked, she was there, naked,  covered in welts or cuts or something.  It was hard to tell as they also smeared oil and grease all over her body.  He looked at her face and he barely recognized it, she was swollen and bleeding everywhere.  Daryl looked up to the men who did this to her and it was just Len standing at the door with a sick smile on his face.  As soon as they made eye contact Len slammed the door shut and locked it again.  Daryl wanted to kill these men, but he had no time.  He carefully picked her up and put her in the back seat of the SUV.  He jumped in the driver’s seat and raced back to the prison.  

 

Tyreese was working the gate when he arrived at the prison, he opened the gates up quickly to let him in and Daryl sped up to the prison

He opened the back of the SUV and gently pulled her out, as he carried her inside she weaved in and out of consciousness.

“Daryl?” she asked quietly

“I’m here, I got ya” he said

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder “you came back for me...” she sobbed

He said nothing as he rushed her along the hallways towards her cell

“Hershel!” he yelled as soon as he stepped in the door, waking everyone up

“Oh my god, what happened” asked Maggie as she fell into step with Daryl

“she was attacked by some men, I don’t’ know what they all did to her” he said quickly

“She’s going to need to be cleaned up, I’ll get some supplies” and she rushed off

Daryl got to Y/n’s cell and placed her on her bed, she was unconscious again.  He could hear someone running down the hall so he stepped out of the cell.  It was Carl “He’s on his way, what happened?”

“We were attacked” he said gruffly, shit was he going to have to repeat himself to everyone? “I’ll explain  later” he snapped

A minute later Maggie showed up with Carol.  “oh no” carol said as she put her hands over her mouth. “We’ll take care of her Daryl, you shouldn’t see this”  and he was ushered out of the cell

He paced up and down the hall, a couple minutes later Hershel came limping up to the cell and went in.  Every time he passed the cell he tried to hear or see what was going on, he wasn’t’ sure what he was feeling.   Nervous, anxious? He never really cared about anything enough to worry about losing things. _You came back for me_ she had said, which only reminded him that he had left her there in the first place.  He shouldn’t have left, he remembered why he did leave and felt a quick flush of embarrassment but that hardly seemed important right now. 

Minutes passed, Carol came and went repeatedly getting fresh cloths it looked like,  and the ones she took away were black from the oil and grease. Half an hour went by and Maggie had left to get a stitch kit from the medical supplies, he caught her eyes as she was returning and noticed her expression looked grim.  Rick showed up and he stood at the cell looking in, he didn’t say anything to Daryl.  He just offered his support by being in the hallway with him.  By now everyone in the prison had heard what was going on, Rick had asked Carl to let everyone know not to bother Daryl with details.  As time went on most of the group had found an excuse to come in and offer silent support to Daryl.

Hershel finally emerged from the cell and gestured for Daryl to come talk to him in private. “I’m sorry to have to tell you Daryl, Y/n is in pretty rough shape.  I don’t think those men intended for her to survive the night.”  Hershel put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder “But if she survives the night, I think she will pull through”

“She asked for you” carol said “I’ll put a chair in her cell so you can sit with her” she saw Daryl squirm uncomfortably “she needs her rest and if she panics and goes back into shock we could lose her”

“Yeah, ok” he said.  Sitting by someone’s bedside wasn’t him.  He just wanted to make sure she was ok so he could go and de-stress in his own way.

Maggie and Carol worked their way around the group explaining Y/n’s condition to everyone, Daryl went into her cell and sat in the chair that Tyreese had brought him.  The group dispersed and people went back to bed.  Rick came in and sat on the edge of the bed watching Y/n breathing.

“ ‘s my fault” Daryl said to him

“Whatever you did or didn’t do Daryl, you didn’t do this” He said.  He sat with Daryl a few more minutes then he clapped Daryl on the shoulder and left the cell.

Daryl watched her sleep, deep in thought.  They had her lying on her stomach, he could see the beginning of large pieces of gauze taped to her back before they disappeared under the blankets. He wondered what all they had done to her and a ball of anger started build inside of him as his mind started imagining some of the terrible things they could have done.  He didn’t want to know he decided.  After a while he finally he fell asleep in the chair.

“Daryl!” Y/n called out, causing Daryl to jump up out of the chair. “ I’m here” he said gruffly. She fell back asleep right away.  Maybe it was just a dream, he thought.  Soon after she was mumbling too low for him to understand, he leaned back into his chair and fell back to sleep.

Morning came and she was still sleeping, Carol and Maggie came in to check on her and Daryl left.  He tried to get back to his normal routine, whatever that was.  He couldn’t commit to anything, every time he went to do something he decided he didn’t feel like doing it.  He ended up back outside Y/n’s cell looking in.  Hershel was in with her.

“Well, she made it through the night. I think with lots of rest she’ll make a full recovery” Hershel said to him

“She wake up yet?” Daryl asked him

“Only for a minute, she called for you again”

Daryl wasn’t sure how he felt about that, he didn’t like being the centre of anyone’s attention.  Well he wasn’t about to get anything else done today so he may as well sit back in the chair and watch over her. He nodded back off, and stayed asleep as bandages were changed, and sheets replaced. It was in the afternoon that Y/n finally woke up.  “Daryl?”

“I’m still here” he said leaning towards her

She reached her hand out to him and he hesitated a bit before taking it.  They sat in silence like that for a few minutes before Maggie came in closely followed by Carol.  They started fussing with Y/n, Carol left to get some food for her.  Daryl left to give them more room.  “You can stay if you want” Maggie said

“Naw, ‘s gettin’ cramped in there anyway”  Daryl wandered away to go find Rick. 

Later in the day, Daryl saw Maggie and Carol helping Y/n walk around the yard.  She looked better, her face was still swollen but she was recognizable now.  He didn’t make any attempt to go up to her, but he leaned against the wall and watched her.  Eventually dusk came, and the group was making its way in for some supper. Daryl always stood while he ate, leaning against the wall watching the group.  He was a part of the group but he was not exactly a social butterfly and preferred to observe.  He caught Y/n’s eye numerous times, he wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or not that she was watching him all the time. He shrugged it off and decided not to let it bother him, she’s been through a lot.

That night, he could hear her tossing and turning in her bed, she called out for him and he felt a pang of annoyance as he ran down to her cell to calm her down so she wouldn’t wake everyone, “you ok?” he said.  She didn’t answer him but he saw her face relax in her sleep.  He eyed the chair and figured he may as well sleep in it so if she woke up again he could calm her down faster.  She didn’t call out to him again that night.

The next day Y/n was out walking around on her own, she looked much better but kept to herself.  Daryl kept an eye on her, he wasn’t sure why.  She was safe here, clearly she was getting better.  He found himself confused about the whole situation.  He caught her eye several times again that day, clearly she was keeping an eye on him as well, but she made no attempt to approach him.  That night Daryl debated just sleeping in the chair again, but opted for his bed.  If she called out for him again he would go.

 

 _Her head was slammed down against the trunk of a car as someone was taking her from behind, she looked around and could see men laughing.  A welding torch was lit and a man was heating up a belt buckle with it_ , _she fought against the man on her as the man with the heated buckle carefully made his way over behind her.  “Hold her still, I don’t want her to wreck the design”.  Blinding pain hit her as the buckle was placed on her back branding her “Daryl!” she sobbed._

Then she was awake, back in her cell.  But she didn’t feel safe, even though she was.  She looked towards the chair hoping to find Daryl, but he wasn’t there tonight.  Her chest was tight, there would be no going back to sleep like this.  She decided she had to be close to him, she grabbed her pillow and a sheet and walked up to Daryl’s space overlooking the whole room.  She could hear his quiet snore as he slept, and instantly she felt herself relax.  She just needed to be close to him, she threw her pillow in the corner of his room and curled up and after a few minutes she fell back to sleep.

 

The next morning Daryl woke up and was surprised to see Y/n sleeping on the floor in his room, his emotions cycled through panic then anger and finally settled on annoyance.  He looked into her face and she seemed so calm, he walked out without disturbing her.  He didn’t know what the appropriate thing to say would have been anyway so he decided to pretend it never happened. 

“I’m goin’ to get my bike” he said to Rick later that morning “I’ll need someone to drive me out there”

“OK, I’ll come for the trip” Rick said

The guys drove in silence most of the way to town, Rick new Daryl better than anyone and didn’t push him for conversation.  They had to stop at the garage first, Daryl still needed those parts to fix his bike.  Daryl quickly explained to Rick that this is where the attack had happened and those men might still be here.  Daryl hoped they were.   But as they pulled up they saw the door had been left open, so they must be gone.  Nobody leaves doors open these days if they are inside.  Once inside, Rick slowly moved about the room taking in the scene of the crime, his trained eye told him most of the story. He probably knew more about what happened now than Daryl did.  Daryl grabbed his parts and stepped in beside Rick, he recounted the whole night to him.  Rick just nodded in silence.

“I left her....” Daryl said quietly

Even though Daryl had left out the exact reason why he left, Rick had a pretty good idea of what had happened to precipitate his reaction.

“Daryl” he pointed to the torch and knives on the ground “this wasn’t you, you would never do this. A lot of people want to blame themselves when horrible things happen, but this was inevitable.   They would have waited until you were sleeping and the same thing would have happened except they would have killed you to get to her instead, and then she would have died on the floor in here.  You leaving probably saved you both”

They left the garage and went to get Daryl’s Bike.  Hours later they arrived back at the prison.  Carol was waiting for Daryl.  “Daryl, I need to talk to you”

“Yeah, what’s up?” he said to her

“It’s Y/n, we’re worried about her”

Daryl looked around for Y/n “What happened to her?”

“She’s ok physically, but in her mind......  While you were gone she worked the fence, I thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion, she wouldn’t eat or drink. It’s like it wasn’t even her.  Hershel was worried she was going to hurt herself.  It wasn’t until you guys got back that she stopped”

“You sayin’ this has somethin’ to do with me?”

“I think so Daryl”

“Well I’m not going to be trapped in here like an animal because some girl can’t handle me goin’ out!” he ranted “What, am I supposed to not ever leave now because she’ll get upset without me!” He thought about how often he actually leaves the prison for scavenging and also hunting, sometimes he just needed to get out.  The thought of someone trying to control his comings and goings was pushing him over the boiling point.

Carol let him vent out, she too knew Daryl and she knew he needed someone to vent on.

He looked around daring Y/n to show herself so he could give her a piece of his mind, how dare she try to trap him like that.  He left Carol standing in the yard and went looking for Y/n, he was going to stop this here and now.  Finally when he found her she was passed out in her cell, he glared at her sleeping form for a while and seriously considered waking her up to give her a piece of his mind, but then his mind went back to the garage.  Maybe yelling at her was not something he should do quite yet.  He backed out quietly and noticed Carol smirking at him from across the hall

“Yeah, whatever” he said as he past be her.

The next morning Y/n was sleeping in the corner of his room again, again he quietly left her there.  _At least she isn’t keeping everyone awake when she sleeps there._   He went out hunting just to make a point that nobody controls what he does.  As luck would have it he got a doe, he carried it back and while he was cleaning it in the yard he noticed out of the corner of his eye Y/n sitting by him reading a book.  He pretended not to notice her sitting there and worked away at butchering the animal.

“What are you going to do with all that meat, Daryl?” Asked Carl

“I’m gonna have to smoke most of it so we can eat it later” Daryl explained

“Cool” Carl said as he walked away leaving Daryl to his work

A minute later, Y/n put her book down and grabbed one of his knives that he had sitting on the table and started working with him butchering the animal. He considered giving her a piece of mind, but he noticed she was cutting the meat into tongue shaped pieces ready for drying, and she was actually doing a pretty good job.  They worked together in silence,  he expected the silence would get awkward and eventually she would want to start talking about her feelings and stuff but she never did and he relaxed.  Actually it was quite nice he thought.  They finished their work and Y/n started cleaning up the carcass, Daryl went to grab some wood to start smoking the meat.  They worked in silence the rest of the evening tending the fire and watching the meat.  Finally the work was done and everything was put away.  Daryl went up to his bed and half expected that she was going to follow him up to his room right away, but she went to her room instead, which he was grateful for. 

Again the next morning she was on his floor and the days passed like that, Y/n always around him, but never bugging him.  Always sleeping on his floor but always after he’d gone to sleep.

Whenever Daryl went out on a run, Y/n would pour herself into an activity just to keep her mind occupied, the group now understood that it was an anxiety issue and if killing countless walkers kept her mind off things, who were they to get in the way of that.

One day Daryl and Glen returned with a large group of new people, men women and children.  After Rick put them to the question they were allowed to join the group.  One of the women had brought with her a toddler, which brought smiles to everyone’s faces.  Judith was still a baby and while she was adorable, toddlers are a lot more interactive.  He took a liking to Daryl and often sought out the hunter.

“Hey little man” Daryl said giving the little boy a high five.  Daryl looked up and saw Y/n watching him smiling.  He was taken aback, he had forgotten about how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Had it really been so long?  He realized she hasn’t smiled since the attack, hasn’t shown much emotion at all really.  Y/n noticed him looking at her and she looked embarrassed and quickly turned away.  Why would she be embarrassed about smiling?  He would never understand women.

As the days passed, Daryl found himself to be some sort of icon as he had a small following of people all wanting him to teach them how to hunt and track, he found himself giving lessons every day.  He took one of the young men out hunting with him one day.

“Look” Daryl pointed to the ground

The young man, Dave, looked to where he was pointing. “Deer?” he answered

“yea, looks like he was through here a couple hours ago” Daryl said quietly

“Oh” Dave said, he was disappointed he wanted to get a chance at hunting one

“Still lots of other game out here though” Daryl said as he took aim at a tree.  He fired a shot and went to retrieve the squirrel he was now pinned to the tree

“So, Daryl.....” Dave started

“Yeah, what?”

“Um, you and Y/n are you guys like.... you know, are you guys....” he wilted under Daryl’s stare

Daryl thought about it, were they together? He hadn’t thought of it. Did he want a girlfriend? Someone to tell him what he can and can’t do.  He remembered what his brother had told him. _Women will always want to tell you what the fuck to do, best to just fuck em and that’s it._  Crude advice for sure.  But he didn’t think he wanted to _belong_ to anyone.

“Naw, we’re just friends” He said

“Seems like she follows you around a lot” Dave said

“So do you”

“Ha, that’s true” he laughed nervously, “So if I wanted to try my luck with her..... You’d be ok with that?”

“whatever man, are we hunting or you come out here just to ask for her hand in marriage, I’m not her damn father” he said

The next day Daryl looked around for Y/n in the courtyard as he always did, he saw that Dave was wasting no time trying his luck with Y/n.  He saw her snub him and walk away.  Daryl was so pleased with her in that moment that it almost came as a shock to him that he would be so happy that she did not accept his advances.

But as the days went on Dave kept on, he cornered her every chance he got and tried to talk to her.  A knot of anger started to build, he wanted Dave to fuck off now.  He envisioned pummelling the smile right off his pretty face.

Dave resorted to bringing the toddler with him to visit Y/n, the only time she smiles is when she is playing with him.  He thought if he could get her in a good mood she would be more open to talking to him.   He carried the toddler over to Y/n and she smiled at the boy.

From where Daryl was standing he could see Dave’s back and Y/n’s face, and he could see her smiling at him.  That beautiful smile that she never shared with anyone anymore, and she was giving it to that horrible vain little man.  Daryl was overcome with an emotion that he had never experienced before, jealousy.  How could she?  He glared at both of them and left, he stalked up to his bike and decided he would go out for a drive.

When he returned he very clearly was avoiding Y/n.  In the mess hall she caught his eye and he glared at her.  She looked ready to panic, she made to come over to him and he left before she could talk to him. She looked all over for him, she checked his room then the showers.  She felt her chest tighten.  Her anxiety was taking over and she was about to have a panic attack, she gasped for breath grabbing the railing for support.  She couldn’t breathe, she tried to calm herself down and finally after a couple minutes she was able to calm herself enough to breath properly again.

“I’m surprised Dave isn’t here in the showers with you” he sneered

She looked up surprised at him “Why would I want Dave here with me?”

“I saw you two today” he snapped at her “you can sleep in his room from now on, maybe he’ll fuck ya like you seem to want so bad”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she snapped back at him “ Why would I want anyone to fuck me ever again?”

“I saw ya smiling at him, you haven’t smiled like that to anyone in months.  You just can’t wait to let more men into yer pants!” he yelled

“First off he was holding Lucas, THAT’S who I was smiling at.  And are you insinuating that I LET those other men into my pants?” she yelled back

“It wouldn’t surprise me, after what you did to me that day you probably let ‘em all in.  Got what you deserved too” he sneered. He regretted saying that as soon as it was past his lips but he couldn’t back down now.

She blanched as the blood drained from her face. That was a low blow, too low.  She turned her back to him and started taking her shirt off. “Did I deserve this” she said as her skin was bared to him.

The sight was horrible, they had branded her several times, looks like everyone had their own brand and then underneath the brand were burns in the shape of the head of a cigarette lighter as if to say how many times the man belonging to that brand had taken her.  Then at the bottom there was writing “DARYL THX 4 SHARING UR WIFE  LEN”  Daryl felt like he might throw up, a message written to him on her back.  He stood in silence, unable to say anything while Y/n left.  He wondered how many people knew about that message, obviously Hershel, Maggie and Carol.  Probably Glenn too, why didn’t anyone tell him?  Probably because it would make him feel like a bag of dog shit like he felt now.  What those assholes did to her they did just to piss him off.  He wandered away back to his room, exhausted from the day’s events and passed out in his bed.

The next morning he instinctively looked to the corner where Y/n normally was but she wasn’t there.  He got up quickly and went to her cell, not there either.  Eventually he found her sleeping in the guard tower, away from everyone. Her sheets were a tangled mess around her legs and she was covered in sweat.  Looks like she had had a rough night.  He climbed back down to the courtyard and tried to work on some menial tasks, he made his way over to his bike and decided to give it a thorough overhaul.  He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her, he realized he may have just pushed her away permanently. As the day progressed he noticed the lack of her presence.  She had always been around, and he realized he had liked it. Now he seemed so alone.  He used to draw comfort from his solitude but now it felt all wrong.

“Daryl!” Glenn yelled as he came running up to him

“Yeah, what” he said in annoyance

“It’s Y/n, she attacked Dave and now she’s gone”

“Jesus..” he muttered.  “What happened?”

“I guess he was just talking to her and she started hitting him”

They both ran up, just as Dave was recounting his story yet again “...asked her if she wanted to take a walk with me..”

Damn it, this definitely was his fault. “Did anyone see which way she went?” he asked Glen

“I don’t think so, Rick is looking into it”

Daryl searched around for Rick, finally spotting him looking out the front gates.  “You think she left?” Daryl asked him

“Well, nobody saw her go this way but a few of us have already checked in the prison” Rick said deep in thought

“Rick,..I said some things to Y/n last night about her and Dave that brought this on, this ain’t her fault” Daryl explained “I was an asshole.  I shouldn’a let her leave mad, I just ain’t any good with women”

“We’ll find her, Daryl” Rick said “Then you can practice apologizing with women” he laughed

They walked back to the prison together. “She must have headed into the catacombs” Rick said “It’s still full of walkers down there, its’ going to be dangerous.  You’ll need a couple people as backup”

“I’ll go” Glen volunteered as he caught up to them

“Alright then, let’s get our stuff and meet downstairs in five minutes” Rick said

They opened the door leading down to the catacombs and went in,  Daryl took the lead. He would have no trouble tracking down here with all the dust and debris everywhere. 

Daryl led them deeper and deeper down long hallways, they started noticing dead walkers freshly killed.  Obviously she had been through here.  As they got farther down they noticed larger and larger groups of dead walkers, Glen and Rick exchanged worried frowns, she wasn’t planning on returning. This was a suicide mission.  Daryl had obviously figured that as well as he picked up his pace.  They could hear a commotion coming from around the next bend and they ran to intervene.  Y/n was hugely outnumbered, this would have been it for her. Nobody could take on that many walkers and survive. The guys all jumped in to help, making quick work of dispatching the dead.

“I don’t need your help!” Y/n yelled at them angrily. 

Glen and Rick backed up behind Daryl.   Now that she was found and safe, diffusing the situation was up to Daryl.

Daryl’s emotions were betraying him, he wanted to be angry with her for trying to kill herself but he had been terrified for her when he saw her amidst all those walkers.  “You don’t need to do this” he said calmly to her

“What would you know about what I need?   Since when do you even CARE about what I need?” She yelled at him “If you cared about me even a tiny bit, yesterday would never have happened!” she actually made a fist like she was going to hit him.  Rick tensed up, like he was maybe going to have to tackle her down.  Daryl caught his eye and shook his head at him, “I got this” he said to him

“Oh you got this, do you?” she challenged, and she lunged at him.  He dropped his bow quickly and found himself grappling with her, she shoved him against the wall and tried to pin him against it. Daryl grabbed her arms and he tried to push her back, he was surprised how strong she was.  But she didn’t have his stamina and she started to lose ground, soon he had her spun around and pinned up against the wall.

“Stop” he said more calmly then he felt

She was still trying to push him away; he shoved her against the wall again “Stop!” he snapped

She stopped pushing at him for the moment “Just let me be, what do you care if I disappear? One less person to annoy you” she snarled at him

“You know that’s not true”

“What I know is that there has been only one thing that’s kept me going, and now without it I’m lost. What you don’t know is that I’m terrified!  All the time!  While I’m eating breakfast, when I’m out for a walk and especially when I go to sleep. All the god damn time!   And now I can’t control it.”

She meant him he realized, “I’m sorry... about everything” He said to her “I said some stuff yesterday that I didn’t mean. I saw you with Dave and I got jealous”

“Yeah, after you sent him after me” she said “he told me he had your permission, you’re lucky I didn’t take a swing at you a week ago”

They stared at each other for a few moments, both contemplating what the next step should be.  Finally Daryl broke the silence.

“So, you need me hunh?” he said

“Yeah I guess I’m all fucked up in the head” she said chocking back a sob

“Well I need you too, and I ain’t going nowhere without you”

“Daryl, I...” then she cried.  He released her arms and she wrapped herself around him sobbing into his shoulder.

“I got ya” he said “ain’t nobody ever gonna hurt you again, including me”

They all walked back together, leaving the catacombs behind.  Daryl stopped at Y/n’s cell and started grabbing her belongings, “Grab ur stuff, your leavin’ this room” They grabbed as much as they could and Daryl led the way up to his room, he tossed her blanket and pillow in the corner she always slept in.

“Oh, really...” she smirked at him.  “Just kiddin’” he said as he scooped her up and placed her on his bed.  Everything seemed so surreal, to be here lying on Daryl’s bed after everything that had happened seemed just too good to be true.  He layed down beside her, then propped himself up on one elbow while he looked down at her. She reached her hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her, she opened her lips and he forced his tongue past them searching for hers, he ran his hands up her body caressing all her curves, she moaned into his mouth when he passed by her nipple.  A fire started to build inside him as he rubbed her nipples and she continued moaning, he wanted to give her an orgasm.  He had seen his fair share of porno’s as that was the only TV his brother would watch, he felt confident he could give her one.  He lifted her shirt off and attacked her breasts with his mouth bringing on a fresh slurry of moans from Y/n. “Oh, Daryl...” she moaned at him giving him all the confidence he needed to move on, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down.  He admired her mound for a minute before burying his face in it, he licked at her pleasure centre and she started bucking her hips forward, begging for more.  He pressed a finger into her opening and slowly pushed it in and out while vigorously attacking her clitoris with his tongue, his fingers picked up speed as her moaning increased “Daryl, oh.... I’m close” she moaned “Come for me Y/n” he said to her “She moaned and bucked against him “Daryl....ohhhhhhh” she said as she came.  He came back up and straddled her so his face was in hers. He kissed her again; he was so tender she almost cried again, she could not have ever imagined him being so tender and caring.

“A girl could get used to this pampering” she whispered to him

“I’m all yours” he said


End file.
